


Sleep Mussed Sugar Plums

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, First Christmas, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He hasn’t felt this giddy in…well he doesn’t know how long.He’s awake before you, which ain’t out of the ordinary, but this, today, is something special, something new for the both of ya. It’s your first Christmas together, Christmas Eve officially here as the sun struggles to break through the calm overcast. It ain’t even been two minutes since he’s cracked his eyes open but he’s already emotional about it, already choked up about it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleep Mussed Sugar Plums

He hasn’t felt this giddy in…well he doesn’t know how long.

He’s awake before you, which ain’t out of the ordinary, but this, today, is something special, something new for the both of ya. It’s your first Christmas together, Christmas Eve officially here as the sun struggles to break through the calm overcast. It ain’t even been two minutes since he’s cracked his eyes open but he’s already emotional about it, already choked up about it.

It snowed all last night apparently, because the light outside is too grey and bright, the sunlight bouncin’ off the snow and having no where to go. He can only imagine how excited his niece is gonna be when she wakes up and nearly disappears into the frozen fun. He can imagine how much you’re gonna laugh with her as you make snowmen in the big front yard of the new house y’all bought together, a present from Clyde to you on your wedding, courtesy of Charlotte Motor Speedway. 

He can imagine the way the kitchen is gonna smell from the big dinner you and Mellie and Sylvia are gonna cook up, because you decided what better way to break in the new house than by hosting Christmas here?

But before all of that, he’s turnin’ to you, lookin’ at you.

You’re snoring against his shoulder, drooling just a little but it don’t gross him out or nothin’. His chest swells a little at how your arms have looped around his left arm, how you don’t care one bit about his missin’ hand, even in sleep clutching to him tight. He lifts his right hand and softly cards his fingers through your hair, watching you sleep for a while, not daring to wake ya up.

Y’all have been talking about this for months, and sometimes Clyde feels silly for waiting to ask you to be his in February, on Valentine’s Day o’course, because it meant y’all had to wait damn near a whole year to celebrate together. But in that year it was all you could talk about – how you’re going to wrap the presents right after Thanksgiving, how you’re going to bake cookies for Santa with Sadie, how you’re going to get the Logans matching pajamas so that you could make the holiday cards and send ‘em out to all your family and friends.

He had been so nervous, because even after the heist, his family was still small, nothin’ big or fancy like some other folks. But you had no qualms about that, and he just can’t help but kiss ya, right on your temple, at the thought of how accepting and lovin’ you were. You were adamant that a Christmas didn’t need to be big or expensive to be full of happiness and light and love, and that was somethin’ Clyde admired so much about ya. Well, one of the things anyway.

He watches you sleep and wonders if you’re dreamin’ of sugar-plums like the poem says. He blushes to himself when he realizes you’re gonna hear him read Twas The Night Before Christmas for the first time, and he distracts himself from the potential panic of being so embarrassed by kissin’ you awake, unable to be without ya any longer.

And when you scrunch your face up and blink your eyes awake, when your big smile spreads across your face at the sight of him, sleep mussed and warm, all his fears melt away because really, what’s a little teasin’ among loved ones, especially when it’s you.

It’s you.


End file.
